More Fixes and Additions Part 2 (90% done)
Owner's More Fixes and Additions Part 2 (90% done) forum post posted on September 19th 2012. View the original post here. ---- Hello - I'm back! I released a smaller update on the 31st of August; these will be coloured grey. The rest of the updates was released yesterday (18-Aug) at around 06:15. Server-Sided *Shop values are now rounded down instead of rounded to the nearest whole number. For example, 100,600,000 priced items will appear as 100 M instead of 101 M. *Darker screen in the Falador Mole Lair if you have no candles. *Membership voting benefits: Just 2 extra voting points if you are a member; 12 in total instead of 10. *Added proper infernal mage travel and hit GFX and aberrant specter attack, block, and death emote. *Infernal mages now also drop lava battlestaves, mystic fire staves, and mystic hat and boots (both dark). *Nechryaels and abyssal demons added to the top floor of the slayer tower. Although, they only drop their rare drops and coins. Rare drops being rune gloves and rune boots for nechryaels and abyssal whips for abyssal demons. *In-game dates now follow the website format: For example, it is 20-Sep-2012 instead of 20-09-2012. *High scores are saved every 15 minutes instead of 20 minutes. Once I've sorted out a way to send the high scores information to the website efficiently, they will also be updated every 15 minutes - it was saved on the server computer and updated to the website every 20 minutes before. *Magic skill menu (left-click on skill tab magic icon) "NOTE" added. It displays a similar message to the range one. *Prayers can be changed from on to off after 500 ms - before you had to wait a second. So it is more responsive now and not as annoying! *Better membership updating: When membership is given to you while you are logged in, you don't need to log off and back in to receive all the member benefits etc. *Proper range strength: Before, both your range strength from your equipped bow and arrows was used to calculate range max hit. Now, only the arrows' range strength if you have a bow equipped is used to calculate range max hit. There is a field in the equipment tabs black box for this: "Range Str". To be clear, "range strength" is what is used to calculate your range max hit while "range" attack bonus is one of the indicators used for accuracy. *Throwing knives added. Just need to add proper travelling GFX - currently displaying arrows. *Removed myself from high scores: "Owner". Client-Sided *FaceBook icon fixed - it wouldn't actually load the FaceBook page before. *Renamed some items (blue skirt to wizard robe skirt and some others which I forgot). *Removed the refresh button on the items kept on death interface. Now, its updated automatically! *Green name in public and private chat for members. *Range strength added to the equipment tab, so range strength (and max range hit) are calculated properly (read above in the server-side section for more information on this). Also, the black box displaying your equipment stats remembers your scroll position when you click on it to enlarge it. Before, the scrollbar would go to the top when you released the left mouse button. Website *Added refresh button sprite to webclient page and vote for points hover sprite. *On forums, nearly all the "child-board" text was changed to "sub-forums". *Forum signature max-height changed from 250 to 225 pixels. *Added Pixel's Drop Guide to the database webpage. Also, there's a note in the item database section which cautions you that the price should be used as a guideline and you should find out what the reasonable market price is yourself. More misc things were updated, but the way I wrote it on my changelog was so brief/short that I can't really remember what it was properly. Not going to put a date on the next update for obvious reasons (because I'm usually late!) I will also be active on the forums from now on and get some proper forums rules enforced very soon. I read nearly all the posts in every topic but hardly ever reply to them - obviously, I think this needs to change and I should make more of an effort to communicate on the forums properly and try and keep everyone informed (even if I'm not working on any updates at the time etc.) The next update (the other 10% haha) will include superheat items, a drop overhaul (all monsters), store overstock handler (decreasing quantity of overstocked items), and more... Thanks for reading!